Infancia Perdida
by Nevalainen
Summary: Es mejor olvidar ciertas cosas, tal vez, hasta todo para poder enfrentarse al futuro y volver a empezar, en el caso de Temperance Brennan ¿Qué preferirá? ¿Guiarse por sus sentimientos o su racionalidad? Capitulo Final, escena no apta para menores
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero Disfruten:**_

_**Infancia Perdida**_

_El puñal seguía en su mano, la sangre goteaba por su mano con fluidez, tibia. Calentando su piel, rompiendo en estrepitosas manchas al tocar el suelo. Gota tras gota, un espectáculo incierto se fue creando en el piso, un cuadro monstruoso que seguramente algun artista estaría feliz de rescatar. _

_Pero ella no era artista, no era nada, no quedaba nada. Sus padres estaban desaparecido, su hermano la había abandonado y su casa era un pequeño punto en el mapa de otro estado. _

_Gota tras gota, sus recuerdos fueron llegando. La primera vez que recordaba haber cantado con su madre en la cocina, los juegos en el parque con su hermano, las historias nocturnas con su padre, los experimentos en casa, las risas, los llantos, las sorpresas, las fiestas. Todo fue pasando por su memoria en el débil conteo. _

_Todos la abandonaron y ella, sabiendo que nadie luchaba ya mas por su seguridad se dejo guiar por el consenso de los otros. Dejo que su propia sangre la abandonara poco a poco. Que se deslizara viscosa por sus brazos. _

_El dolor en los cortes no era tan insoportable como creyó que seria, su misma fuerza la tomo por sorpresa y aunque sus recuerdos continuaron lloviendo, se encontró frente a un vació delante de ella que ya no seria llenado con nada cuando viniese la muerte. _

_El pánico la tomo por sorpresa y antes de perder la conciencia creyó gritar por ayuda desde su pequeña posición. Ella no había hecho nada malo, aun y así su nuevo padrastro la había arrojado al sótano, olvidándola en el siniestro fondo, amarrada contra las tuberías a un paso del arsenal de casería que conservaba. _

_El suicidio, no fue su primera opción. Intento gritar, pedir ayuda a quien fuese que quedase con vida en los pisos superiores pero nadie llego. Los gritos de su madrastra desde la cocina la atormentaron las primeras noches pero el hambre y desesperación prontamente borraron el recuerdo cuando se vio nuevamente abandonada. _

_Ella quería vivir, necesitaba vivir pero la espera supero con creces su fuerza por lo que se vio arrinconada a tomar el cuchillo. Ahora, su lógica no parecía tan exacta y aunque quería parar el sangrado de sus brazos ya era muy tarde._

_Sus fuerzas la abandonaron y su vista comenzó a mancharse, miles de agujas subieron por sus brazos por la falta de aire y después de un espasmo horrible que la obligo a gritar de dolor, suplicando por otra oportunidad: ya nada importo. _

Cuando abrió los ojos el color blanco de las murallas la obligo a buscar la oscuridad, todo era demasiado brillante para su gusto y sentía como que su presencia resaltaba frente al estéril material que la rodeaba.

Sabia que estaba en el hospital nada mas escuchando el sonido constante de los monitores que vigilaban sus signos vitales, no muy profundos, tampoco muy distantes: su pulso por lo menos era constante.

Las vendas en sus muñecas, el dolor sobre su abdomen y la insensibilidad de su pierna le extrañaron. Ella recordaba claramente tener las manos heridas: ella misma se las había cortado en un intento por dejar este mundo pero sus suplicas finales parecieron tener resultado. Los demás golpes eran inciertos y desconocidos para su condición.

Intento mantenerse quieta el mayor tiempo posible, alineando su respiración e impidiéndose abrir los ojos mientras esperaba a que las presencias que en un principio había sentido en la habitación la dejasen sola para que pudiera examinarse.

A su sorpresa, cada vez que creía escuchar a alguien retirarse, entraba otra persona preguntando por su avance y ocupando la silla que había sido desocupada para seguir haciendo su guardia.

Las voces eran todas de adultos y no pudo unirlas a ninguna de las personas con las que recordaba haberse topado. La idea de que alguna de ellas fueran sus padres o su hermano la hizo moverse pero al parecer nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Al ultimo, cuando ya se había resignado y escuchado una o dos veces a las mismas personas, quiso abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo se mantuvo en su lugar sin prestarle atención.

La gravedad de sus heridas debían ser las seguras responsables de su cansancio y a pesar de que su lógica le dictaba el intentar nuevamente moverse, se deslizo rápidamente en el sueño.

Cuando volvió a despertar su mano derecha estaba presa entre dos manos y por instinto apretó el agarre, dándose cuenta en un minuto que quien se había tomado el permiso de tomar su mano era sin duda alguna un hombre adulto.

Creyendo que se trataba de su nuevo padrastro o, en el peor de los casos del oficial que la recolectaba siempre para llevarla de vuelta al hogar de menores, intento quitar su mano pero estas, al sentir nuevamente su movimiento la agarraron con más fuerza

"mi dios Temperance….¿despertaste?" pregunto con evidente alegría el hombre y ella surco las cejas al desconocer por completo a quien le hablaba pero sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza solo al saber que era feliz por verle despierta.

"me duele la cabeza" verbalizo cuando intento sentarse sobre la cama y aunque el hombre todavía no soltaba su mano, la ayudo a acomodarse cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas podía cargar con su cuerpo antes de tocar el botón para llamar a las enfermeras.

"vaya susto que me diste ahí Huesos… nunca en la vida vuelvas a hacerlo oíste?!" antes de que pudiese preguntar de que estaba hablando, su vista se centro en la figura de una mujer asiática en la puerta que había dejado caer una taza al piso.

"oh dios mio" la escucho susurrar mientras las lagrimas surcaban libremente por su rostro "oh dios… Bren…. Estas despierta" cuando el shock inicial paso, la mujer corrió hasta ella y la abrazo con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas

"siento haberlos preocupado" dijo en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al ver que, al parecer, nuevamente la habían cambiado de hogar mientras estaba recuperándose.

"hey… esta bien… ahora lo único que importa es que estas bien" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el hombre que tenia su mano y ella bajo vergonzosamente el rostro al recordar el motivo que la había traído al hospital.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir palabra alguna, entro el doctor cargando con la carpeta. Aun y así, Temperance presto poca atención al Doctor cuando vio que, al momento de pararse, el hombre que antes había tenido su mano, movió su chaqueta dejando ver la placa y el arma que tenia en la cintura.

Contestando con monosílabos a las preguntas que el doctor le hacia, sintió como la rabia y el dolor se apoderaba de ella. "puedo ver el informe" pregunto precipitadamente y tanto el hombre como el doctor se miraron antes de que este ultimo le extendiera la carpeta y la dejase examinar su condicion.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron la cantidad de hojas que ahí se archivaban, y es que a pesar de saber que sus visitas al hospital eran frecuentes desde que entró en el sistema, no recordaba haber tenido tantas.

Después, se fijo que la hoja que estaba al principio y que dictaba concisamente las lesiones de su ultimo accidente.

"_herida de bala en el franco derecho, 11ª y 12ª costillas rotas, fractura desplazada distal de fémur, __laceraciones simples de carpo izquierdo y derecho, trauma encéfalo craneal leve con inflamación de la rama anterior de la arteria Meníngea media."_

"si que me di duro" dijo con cierto humor, extrañandose por la nula existencia de sus cortes auto impuestos hasta que se dio cuenta de la fecha que tenia el papel. "¿tú escribiste esto verdad?" pregunto mirando al doctor que estaba frente a ella, sin siquiera inmutarse al recibir un pequeño reto del hombre que ahora estaba a un lado de la mujer que antes la había abrazado.

"am.. si Dra. Brennan… como siempre" ella miro sin emociones al hombre por un par de segundos mientras pensaba las cosas antes de asentir en silencio y volver a acostarse, tirando de las cubiertas de la cama hasta que le cubrieran por completo.

La habitación quedo en silencio completo antes de que sintiera al hombre que había identificado como policía, tirar las sabanas para poder verla con evidente curiosidad "am… Huesos…. ¿no vas a revisar tus radiografías?" pregunto y ella, aunque quiso preguntar el porque haría ella eso, se dio cuenta de que él, nada mas mirarla, sabia que algo no estaba bien.

"no.. voy a quedarme aquí y esperar a despertar" fue su respuesta y el miedo en el rostro de él se hizo mas evidente por lo que se vio obligada a desviar la vista. "¿de que estas hablando Bren?" pregunto finalmente la mujer al ver que el agente parecía congelado en su lugar.

"miren" suspiro en derrota, levantándose a duras penas hasta quedar sentada "obviamente, el shock creo esta… ilusión, sueño, fantasía, lo que sea, así que me voy a recostar aquí y esperar a despertar porque no hay forma posible de que esto sea verdad" a su sorpresa, los que creía efecto de su imaginación la miraron extrañados y su doctor, después de salir de la sorpresa, le pidió a la pareja que abandonara la habitación para realizar una nueva evaluación.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz año nuevo!!!

¿que!? XD olvide saludar cuando publique el primer cap asi que lo hago ahora... bien, gracias pro todos sus comentarios y eh aqui el otro cap! dedicado a kate goddess!! sin duda alguna una de mis mas fieles lectoras XD bueno, bueno: disfruten!

**Capitulo Uno: Bienvenida a la realidad. **

"Como que no podemos entrar a verla?!" pregunto airadamente Russ cuando Booth le prohibió el paso a él y a su padre. "miren, sé que es difícil pero el doctor a sido especifico… quiere introducir todo de apoco… lo ultimo que recuerda es estar con su tercera familia adoptiva y no podemos tirarle lo que paso con ustedes y su madre así como así"

"si nos ve va a preguntarnos por Crhistine o el porque la dejamos… es demasiada conmoción para su situación" agrego Max, dejándose caer en una de las sillas que estaban próximas. Sintiendo como Cam y Ángela se ponían a su lado para intentar alivianar la situación completa.

"entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No la podemos dejar aquí hasta que recupere la memoria… la Dra. B odia los hospitales" argumento Hodgins desde la esquina de la sala de espera y todas las vistas se clavaron nuevamente en Booth "estuve hablando con el doctor, él recomendó que la lleváramos a su departamento para evitar una depresión ahora que no muestra signos de una, además, puede que al estar rodeada en sus cosas recuerde mas rapidamente"

"creo que lo mejor es que se quede contigo Booth, yo soy realmente mala para mantener la boca cerrada y conociendo a Bren, ella no va a dejar de hacer preguntas desde que deje el hospital" Booth miro con sorpresa y evidente pánico a Ángela pero todos parecieron no darse cuenta de esto y apoyaron la decisión de la artista.

"hey! Primero creo que es mucho mas fácil para ti cuidar de ella que para mi, ella cree que tiene 15 años y es mujer o bien adolcente… no creo que sea recomendable que viva conmigo y en segundo lugar, tengo a Parker y él si que no sabe guardar nada"

"oh por favor Booth, tu eres su socio, la conoces mejor que nadie y es evidente que ella confía todavía en ti" "si! Pero porque llevo la placa!" "¿Cómo esta eso?" pregunto curioso Hodgins y Ángela sonrió a todos "Bren dijo que Booth tenia cara de poli, que se le notaba la placa a mil pies de vista"

"vaya, no sé si estoy sorprendida por su uso de metáforas o por reconocer a Booth como policía" dijo con cierta diversión Cam y todos, a pesar de sentir la tensión de situación rieron.

"esta bien… me quedare en su casa, por lo menos los primero días!" dijo resignado Booth y después de terminar de informarles de todo al equipo, volvió a la habitación donde Temperance estaba descansando.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto suavemente y su pulso se acelero al ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro solo con verlo de nuevo "atrapada en un cuerpo adulto… siento causarte todos estos problemas apropósito"

"hey, no es nada… ¿es lo que hacemos los socios no?" la nula comprensión de ella hizo que Booth suspirara pero antes siquiera de que intentara pensar en algo ella hablo "la gente con la que estabas hablando…" comenzó mientras jugaba con sus manos en su regazo"¿están todos preocupados por mi?" pidió tímidamente y el corazón de Booth se le fue al piso al ver el evidente dolor en sus ojos. "claro que lo están… nos diste un buen susto… " el desconcierto, la felicidad y el miedo pasearon por sus ojos y el agente nunca estuvo tan maravillado al poder perderse en sus ojos sin tener que luchar contra las murallas que ella construya para si "… me gustaría conocerlos… o mejor dicho reconocerlos"

"lo harás" le dijo con una sonrisa, causando su sonrojo "el doctor me dijo que todavía me quedaría la noche en observación y que mañana me darán el alta…" "siempre y cuando te cuides la pierna y no te pongas a saltar por todos lados apenas salgas" agrego el agente y ella le lanzo una mirada de ciervo deslumbrado que le hizo reír. "si, aunque no lo creas tu incapacidad para cuidarte todavía la tienes"

"hey mas respeto, sino comienzo de nuevo a llamarte señor" grito ella, sorprendiéndose al ver que él no se inmutaba a pensar en que era una niña y le devolvía el grito "hey! No soy tan viejo" "pero…. insistes en tratarme como niña!"Pasando la sorpresa, ella contesto tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo una extraña felicidad subiéndole por el pecho "bueno, tus últimos recuerdos son de cuando eras niña ¿Cómo quieres que te trate?"

"los dejo solos por cinco minutos y comienzan a discutir… "Ambos saltaron en sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Ángela desde la puerta y Booth tuvo que distanciarse al ver la gran proximidad que tenia con Temperance. "no estábamos discutiendo" argumento el agente "oh si que lo estábamos… pero era divertido" lo contrarresto Temperance y Booth cuando se dio la vuelta sintió como su cara ardía al notar la radiante sonrisa que su compañera tenia en el rostro.

"bien, bien lo que sea…. Venia a avisarles que volvemos al Jeffersonian… y que estaré de vuelta en unas horas… ¿crees que puedan aguantarse el uno al otro sin matarse cariño?" como Ángela esperaba, la sonrisa en su mejor amiga se agrando aun más, destellando cierta diversión en sus ojos "no te preocupes Ange, me portare bien" "bien, en ese caso, los dejo, todos te mandan sus cariños y esperan a que vuelvas pronto" Compartiendo abrazos y una que otra broma la habitación quedo con ellos dos solos nuevamente.

Para Temperance, era fácil ver en el hombre frente a ella estaba tan o mas asustado que ella con toda la situación y aunque su mente sabia que una persona normal estaría catatónica, ella no pudo evitar una cierta emoción con todo el caos.

"¿podemos jugar a las veinte preguntas?" le pidió cuando el silencio comenzó a hacérsele insoportable y Booth la miro sorprendido antes de hablar "creí que el juego no te gustaba"

"bueno… no recuerdo el porque no me gustaba así que lógicamente… no hay problema en jugarlo cierto?" sonriendo al ver que la racionalidad y la esencia de su compañera seguían en ella accedió al juego. Acercando la silla un poco mas a la cama.

"bien, tu partes" le dijo y Booth no tuvo que pensar mucho para lanzar su pregunta "¿que fue lo que recordaste al despertar?… porque no parecías nada sorprendida de estar en un hospital"

"oh… eso… veras, cuando entras al sistema y te mandan a un hogar los niños tienden a ser un poco desconfiados así que tienes que pasar algunas pruebas para que te acepten. Muchos terminan en el hospital con algún hueso roto cuando se caen o por las peleas que se forman por las piezas y yo: he tenido de las dos" explico como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, sin ser conciente de todo el dolor con el que cargaba a su compañero.

"mi turno… ¿Cómo nos conocimos?" al escuchar la pregunta, el rostro de Booth volvió a colorearse y ella tuvo que subir la vista de su regazo para darse cuenta del nerviosismo del hombre.

"eso tendrás que esperar a recordarlo" dijo aceleradamente y a su sorpresa la sonrisa dañina en el rostro de su compañera creció "oh vamos… dijiste que éramos compañeros de trabajo, lógicamente alguien nos presento no?"

El sonrojo en el rostro de Booth desapareció al escuchar su segunda pregunta y sonriendo ampliamente respondió "si, alguien nos presento, mi turno"

"hey esa pregunta no valía! Era un seguimiento!" "no, al principio del juego no dijiste que se permitían los seguimientos así que me toca" Temperance se cruzo de brazos pero permitió que Booth tomara el siguiente turno.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Temperance lo miro como si le hubiese nacido una segunda cabeza "… eres mi socio y no sabes mi cumpleaños?" le inquirió y él subió los hombros " a Ángela y a Hodgins le dijiste que era en marzo, a mi que era en julio y a Cam que era en diciembre" sin poder evitarlo rió al verlo tan enojado "24 de febrero" le contesto, sonriendo divertida al verlo tan feliz por una simple fecha

"la gente que intento entrar… Cam, Hodgins, Sweets?… ¿son mis colegas?" pregunto, recordando que Ángela le había dicho que trabajaba con ella "mas que amigos, somos una gran familia y el Jeffersonia es como tu hogar… es difícil sacarte de ahí hasta para comer…"

Viéndola meditar la información obtenida el busco rápidamente una pregunta para sacarla de sus pensamientos "¿color favorito?" como era de esperarse, ella lo quedo mirando como si estuviera bromeando y el tuvo que mirar para otro lado en vergüenza ante la pregunta que había hecho"… ya, deja pensar en una mejor…. Que tal… ¿Cuál es tu película infantil favorita? Eso si que nunca me lo has dicho"

"hay esa es fácil, el Rey León" a su desconcierto, su compañero sonrió ampliamente, haciéndola sonrojar "¿Por qué siento que estas disfrutando mucho con preguntas tontas? "

"oh porque esta información la vieja Huesos nunca me la hubiese dado" a su sorpresa, Temperance ladeo la cabeza compartiendo su risa y después de una pregunta monótona suya ella volvió a preguntar "¿Por qué me llamas Huesos?"

Booth la quedo mirando fijamente por unos minutos y, después de pensarlo suspiro "bien…después de dos semanas de conocernos, te pregunte por tu trabajo, no te creí que fueras una antropóloga forense así que me mostraste tu credencial del Jeffersonia, con eso era logico que tenia que creerte pero me nege a hacerlo así que me retaste a que te pasara las radiografías de alguna de las victimas de un caso que tenia. acepte y te lleve a mi oficina… te tardaste apenas unos segundos en darme el sexo, posible edad y tipo de herida por lo que yo no te creí... ahí fue nuestra primera pelea y después, cuando resulto que tenias razón, fui por ti al laboratorio y te dije que eras toda una señora de los Huesos, pero al parecer tu no me estabas escuchando y solo reaccionaste a la ultima palabra y me gritaste que no te llamara Huesos, estabas tan enojada por algo que no se me había ocurrido que decidí darte el apodo y te enojaste mas… hasta le dijiste a tu ayudante que nunca mas me dejara entrar o me diera tu localización"

Temperance lo quedo mirando mientras relataba toda la historia, sorprendida al ver la gama de sensaciones que pasaban por su rostro y la felicidad que irradiaba ante los recuerdos a pesar de que a su juicio, se veía como una mala experiencia mas que una buena.

"¿entonces… siempre estamos peleando?" "bien… no es que peleemos, son mas… como discusiones, nunca terminamos enojados y la mayoría de las veces, aunque llegamos a desesperarnos mutuamente, nos divertimos"

Aceptando la respuesta, Temperance bostezo cansada y Booth al ver la hota, le indico que se tumbara e intentara dormir. Aunque su primer instinto estaba en reclamar, su cuerpo volvió a deslizarse en el sueño fácilmente, sonriendo con gusto al sentir que Booth nuevamente le tomaba la mano y velaba su sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! capitulo dedicado a mi queridisisima hermana de la que perdi pista hace dias (y no digas que es mentira porque es verdad! ¬¬) y ahora a seguir con el fics!

**Capitulo Dos: Conociendo y Reconociendo **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le dieron el alta y Booth se mudó con ella a su departamento. La primera impresión, como el doctor les había predicho, fue impactante y el agente tuvo que, prácticamente, jalarla hasta el sofá para que dejara de hiperventilar al ver su propia colección de libros y fotos de diversas partes del mundo.

Al enterarse de que ella misma había escrito varias cosas de su biblioteca y que dentro del departamento tenia una habitación que ocupaba como oficina, tapizada de muro a muro con los mas exóticos y exclusivos libros, tuvo otro ataque de euforia, aunque esta vez el agente no tuvo ni que mirarla feo para que dejara de chillar.

Esa semana, había sido un completo caos entre descubrir donde estaba cada cosa y soportar los retos de Booth cuando ella comenzaba a arrastrar el yeso que tenia en la pierna por todas las habitaciones.

Por suerte, el departamento tenía un cuarto de huésped para que durmiera el agente y aunque el compartir el baño había sido todo un reto, encontraron la forma de armonizar con la presencia del otro. Booth se había mostrado dudoso en cuanto a dejarla sola en el departamento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no pensaba ir a ninguna parte hasta terminar de leer todos sus libros volvió a su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Para el agente, el tener que volver a casa se había transformado en la parte mas dulce de su día y es que aunque su compañera todavía no lograba recordar nada, la amnesia que tenia parecía no afectar la profunda amistad que tenían.

Temperance, aunque todavía se creía atrapada en un cuerpo adulto, conservaba su madurez y la inhabilidad que antes tenia para expresar sus sentimientos había desaparecido por completo, hasta lograba pillar rápidamente una que otra broma pero todavía tenia dificultades en cuanto a la cultura pop lo que hacia reír largamente a su compañero.

Ángela se había quedado con ella el primer fin de semanas que Booth tuvo a Parker y ambas mujeres se entretuvieron paseando por la alameda, hablando de las mañas que el agente tenía en la casa y quedándose hasta tarde viendo películas y comando palomitas.

Aunque ella disfruto enormemente el estar con la artista, su añoranza por Booth eran mas que palpables pero cuando el agente llegó nuevamente a su departamento, todo signo de tristeza desapareció de ella y él escucho con una sonrisa lo que las dos mujeres habían estado haciendo los dos días. Dejando claro que el fin de semana siguiente, no dejaría que Ángela la continuara mimando y la llevaría con Parker a pasar un fin de semana de acampada que dejo a todas las partes más que felices.

En mas de una ocasión Temperance le intento preguntar a Booth sobre la relación personal que tenían y aunque el agente insistía en que no eran más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo, Ángela parecía apoyar su teoría de que había algo más profundo entre ellos que simple amistad.

Incapaz de tocar el tema con su amigo, ella se limito a disfrutar de su presencia en las horas de comida y cuando se vio libre del yeso, las caminatas nocturnas y rutinas de ejercicios por las mañanas se sumaron a sus pasatiempos favoritos y en muy poco tiempo se encontró recorriendo libremente por los pasillos del FBI mientras lo esperaba para almorzar.

Al principio, Booth le negó rotundamente la oportunidad de salir por cuenta propia pero con Ángela de su lado lograron convencerlo de que necesitaba algo de espacio y, soportando que le pusieran un agente que la seguía como sombra a todas partes, disfruto del poder salir sin tener a Booth o a Ángela respirándole en el cuello.

En mas de una ocasión su guarda espalda se había visto superado en numero por sus fans cuando se le ocurría entrar a una librería y ella era literalmente arrinconada hasta que, o firmaba todos los libros que le era extendidos o llegaba Booth con refuerzos y la escoltaban a casa.

Con todo, cuando había intentado llegar al Jeffersonia por si sola para ir a ver a los squints, Booth casi la había gritado y aunque no entendía el pánico que tenia el agente, respeto su decisión y se mantuvo lejos del laboratorio que tanto extrañaba.

Hodgins, Cam y hasta el mismo Sweets la visitaban cuando Booth no la llevaba al instituto en el día. Este ultimo era el que mas asombrado parecía con su cambio de actitud y como buen psicólogo, rápidamente quiso sacarle la máxima información de lo que recordaba y sentía en sus días de acogida pero Booth fue mas rápido y lo distancio de ella a penas vio las intenciones de Sweets.

Ahora, Temperance se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su sala observando a la nada. Su guarda espalda estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba a un lado de la ventana y la música celta había hecho su trabajo dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Para su mala suerte, Booth se había encontrado con un nuevo caso y estaba trabajando con su equipo por medio de Cam y al estar tan ocupado, no podía darse el tiempo para vigilarla dentro del Jeffersonia así que le había pedido quedarse en casa.

Aunque Booth se lo había prohibido, Temperance había intentado numerosas veces buscar dentro de sus cosas algo que le indicase el porque su compañero no quería que ella estuviese en el instituto a ciertas horas o días si afirmaba que él era como su segundo hogar, claro que Booth había hecho un excelente trabajo escondiendo todo lo que según su juicio no ayudase a su progreso y ella pronto se dio cuenta de que dentro del departamento no encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Todas las veces que lograba ingresar al instituto eran cuando o era muy tarde de noche o muy temprano en la mañana, y aun cuando le permitieron vagar por las distintas oficinas u observar dentro del limbo algún sistema óseo que sus estudiantes de postgrado estaban examinando, Booth siempre era su sombra.

Al principio, cuando vio al grupo de científicos- cuatro en total- frente a la mesa de examinación se sintió intimidada por el aire profesional e indiferencia que mostraban frente a cualquier cosa que no fuesen los huesos puestos sobre la mesa, pero una vez que Booth les llamo la atención, estos prácticamente se tiraron a sus pies rogando para que les diera su opinión lo que rápidamente le quito la primera impresión y comenzó a evitarlos.

Booht al parecer, mantenía el incidente que le había quitado la memoria en secreto a todo el mundo y cada vez que algún científico se acercaba a preguntarle por la razón que la mantenía fuera del trabajo, el agente rápidamente argumentaba una licencia por un accidente de autos.

Cuando ella intentaba preguntarle a Booth el porque mantenía en secreto su amnesia, este la dejaba sola o la tiraba en frente de los estudiantes de postrgrado que comenzaban a tartamudear en un intento por pedir su ayuda, pero una vez que Cam llegaba a su lado y los despachaba. Todos parecían olvidar el suceso y ella se resignaba a confiar en los instintos de su compañero.

Al principio, solo con ver el esqueleto había sentido una emoción burbujeante en su pecho y con los conocimientos que aprendía en los libros de su biblioteca comenzó a responder las preguntas que Cam y Hodgins le hicieron.

Booth la asusto en un minuto al gritar de felicidad al creer que ella había recordado algo al dar exactamente con la causa de muerte y características de la victima pero una vez que le explico que había terminado de leer una sección de su biblioteca toda esperanza decayó.

No es que negara nunca las sensaciones de pertenencia o nostalgia que sentía cada vez que veía a Booth interrogar a alguien en el FBI o la desesperación por formar parte de la investigación cuando Booth la dejaba acompañar a Cam en la sala de autopsias.

"¿crees que logre recordar algo?" le había preguntado un día a Booth cuando estaban tirados sobre el sofá viendo la TV y su compañero, que había estado recostado, con ella sobre su pecho y su mano rodeando su hombro la miro hacia abajo con sorpresa "bueno…. El doc dijo que el proceso de recuperar tu memoria iba a ser lento… y encuentro que has hecho un buen proceso… aunque no estoy seguro si recordaras todo-todo… puede que algunas vergüenzas sean mejor olvidarlas no?"

Ese día, había visto la esperanza de su amigo quebrarse y aunque sentía que su relación era algo mas que platónica, se había conformado con acurrucarse entre los brazos del agente como acostumbraba a hacer con su padre cuando tenia miedo.

Booth como siempre, cambio el tema rápidamente apenas la vio triste y ella, para no causarle más problema, le siguió el juego guardándose sus miedos hasta ahora.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su sombra viviente, deslizo las llaves de repuesto y una cantidad suficiente de dinero en sus bolsillos antes de salir sigilosamente por la puerta principal.

Al principio, no tenía la menor idea de a donde se dirigía y aunque llevaba su celular para no preocupar demasiado a Booth cuando su guardia se diese cuenta de su ausencia en el departamento, sabia que el agente prácticamente la mataría una vez que la tuviera cara a cara.

La culpa era grande en ella, pero la necesidad de encontrar respuestas fue mayor y después de ir al departamento del agente, pasar a una heladería y unirse a un grupo de adolescentes a jugar en una cancha de baloncesto, se encamino hasta los grandes jardines del instituto Jeffersonian.

Booth la noche anterior le había contado que tenía un caso con su equipo y ella leyó fácilmente en sus ojos que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Sus conocimientos básicos no fueron de mucha ayuda y la inutilidad de su presencia en la oficina que había en el departamento los había deprimido a ambos.

Ella sabia que Booth estaba dentro, junto con todos su equipo en busca de las respuestas que ella no podía darle en esos minutos y aunque su determinación por entrar al instituto era grande, espero a que todo el grupo saliese a almorzar juntos para poder ingresar.

Para mala suerte de Booth, ella conservaba su tarjeta de acceso y los guardias no regulaban sus entradas o salidas como a él le gustase que hiciesen al no saber de su amnesia, por lo que solo tuvo que colocarse su bata de trabajo para andar libremente por todos lados.

La ausencia de Cam, Hodgins o Booth en su espalda, vigilando todo lo que hacia aumento su emoción y cuando el grupo de estudiantes que ya podía reconocer se acerco a ella para pedirle su ayuda ella no dudo ni un segundo.

Booth le había advertido que, todas las veces que quisiese acercarse al cuerpo, tenia que manipular la evidencia lo menos posible para que su estudio no entorpeciera la investigación y aunque ella iba a alegar que conocía la integridad e importancia de cada minúscula partícula de evidencia se detuvo a si misma al no tener la menor idea de donde había crecido el pensamiento.

Dejando sus divagaciones de lado avanzo por la plataforma sintiendo como la sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro ponía nerviosos a los estudiantes que había pedido de su ayuda.

Mientras se coloco los guantes, dejo que cada uno la impregnara de su conocimiento, maravillándose con la rapidez con la que su cerebro absorbía cada palabra, generando un video nítido en su memoria sobre cada procedimiento.

Sin murmurar palabra alguna, se agacho hasta tener la nariz a escasos centímetros de los huesos y un flash de conocimiento atravesó su mente. Sus palabras fueron verbalizadas antes de que ella se diese cuenta y cuando uno de sus estudiantes apoyo su observación ella se dejo guiar por el extraño hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo.

Se movió por inercia pura a través de la mesa, tomando y girando uno que otro hueso, hablándole a los cuatro estudiantes sobre lo que en su mente se iba creando, sin ser conciente de las miradas ansiosas o curiosas que la observaban.

Cuando Vicent, uno de los chicos mas entusiastas, entrelazo todo lo que había dicho y dio con una teoría que a ella fue convincente, dejo de observar el cadáver, pero cuando iba a felicitar a los chicos por su trabajo, la mirada penetrante de Booth se clavo en su espalda obligándola a girarse.

Teniendo la mesa de examinación a su espalda y al agente avanzando lentamente hacia ella con una mirada fría, supo inmediatamente que estaba en problemas y aunque conocía que Booth no iba a hacerle daño alguno, no pudo evitar sentir miedo al verlo.

"a tu oficina…. ahora" había dicho con aparente calma en un tono completamente neutral y aunque en su pecho burbujeo el coraje y las ganas por negarse, se encontró rápidamente corriendo a su oficina, viñedo apenas las miradas sorprendidas de todos los demás miembros del equipo que se habían quedado pasmados en la puerta de entrada nada mas al verla.

Sabia que estaba en problemas grandes, no por haber estado analizando el cadáver sino por haber dejado el departamento sola y prácticamente vagar sin limites por mas de cuatro horas.

Desde afuera, Ángela, Cam y un hombre al que ella no pudo reconocer intentaban calmar al agente y aunque sus voces eran suaves ella no tenía que mirar para saber que nada en el mundo lograría que Seeley Booth no entrara a sermonearla.

Y aunque ella intento controlar su miedo, convenciéndose de que el hombre que la había encerrado hace ya mucho tiempo en el sótano de su casa no era su compañero, cuando vio nuevamente a Booth enojado entrando a su oficina, su aliento se detuvo. Por mas que intento tomar aire este no ingresaba a sus pulmones y aunque la mirada de su compañero ya había cambiado a preocupación y avanzaba con cuidado hacia ella, se encontró tropezando con el sofá y la mesa de centro para alejarse de su alcance "no me toques!" le grito y aunque se pidió mil veces no cerrar los ojos, cuando Booth volvió a intentar alcanzarla los recuerdos la golpearon.

Sentía las manos de Booth sobre sus hombros y los gritos de Cam y Ángela acercándose desde la puerta en preocupación pero la única imagen que tenía en su mente era la de su propia sangre abandonando su cuerpo por decisión propia después de una larga agonía y espera.

Las gotas caían por sus antebrazos con fluidez y aunque ella sabia que no era mas que un recuerdo, nuevamente se vio en el fondo de ese sótano, rogando por que la muerte viniese por ella después de que nadie había respondido a su llamada de auxilio y en la luz de la inconciencia: ella recordó.


	4. Chapter 4

NO LEAN EL CAPITULO SIN LEER ESTO:.... ¿consegui llamar su atencion? bien xD porque no quiero traumar a nadie con este final! ¡dije final? si señores! este es el final de Infancia Perdida y comot al tienen que tomarlo, leerlo despacio, digerirlo y despues analizarlo! esta Fuerte o por lo menos se distancia demaciado a los fics que comunmente suelo escribir: me hago responsable de todo lo que aqui se diga y de la misma forma si sienten que necesitan criticarme son libres de hacerlo... se que no es el mejor final que he hecho pero creo que es digno del nombre: igual espero que no los traume demaciado y si no les gusta leer escenas sexuales explicitas, saltense la parte que esta en negrilla. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS!

ahora si, espero disfruten la lectura y muchisisisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. xD espero pronto estar escribiendo algun otro fics.

**Capitulo Tres: Tú o Yo**

Las maquinas, la luz, los sonidos, el aroma: sin duda alguna estaba en un hospital y a pesar de saberse en una cama, tendida y conectada a todo. No sentía ningún dolor.

Sin abrir los ojos podía sentir la presencia de alguien a los pies de la cama y la nula figura de su compañero tomándole la mano le incito a abrir los ojos para poder buscarlo. Parpadeando un par de veces, la luz dejo de ser tan dolorosa a su retina y cualquier intento por hablar quedo trabado en su garganta cuando identifico a la persona que estaba en frente suyo.

"¿esto es un sueño?" pensó y a su sorpresa, la silueta que antes estaba observándola tomó asiento a un lado de ella y le robó la mano como Booth acostumbraba a hacer siempre que ella estaba en esas condiciones. "si, lo es… no despertaras hasta un rato mas"

"¿Por qué puedo verte?" inquirió por fin en voz alta, sin poder dejar que su vista saliese de los ojos azul grisáceos de su interlocutora. "me necesitabas… por eso volví"

Las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, sin dolor, sin llanto ni control alguno "siempre creí… pienso que… en el fondo, siempre creí que vería a mi madre en una situación así" susurro.

"lo sé… siento romper ese sueño…pero esta vez necesitamos hablar" le respondió la mujer y ella suspiro disfrutando del contacto de sus manos "bien… ¿comenzamos?" le pidió y ella como respuesta, se enderezó sobre la cama, fijándose recién de que su cuerpo, nuevamente tenia la forma de cuando ella era apenas una adolescente.

"¿Por qué no podía recordar?" indagó antes de pensar cuando salio de la sorpresa "porque no quería hacerlo…" respondió rápidamente la mujer y antes de continuar hablando se puso de pie y a caminar por la habitación. "muchas cosas malas pasaron… estabas bien con Booth a tu lado y sin recuerdos… todo lo que necesitas para tu trabajo puedes volver a aprender… lo estabas haciendo todo muy bien… no tenias porque volver sola al laboratorio: Booth igualmente hubiese dado con el asesino"

El estremecimiento que comenzó en la mujer también la sacudió y ella por primera vez se percato de lo cansado que se veían los ojos de su figura adulta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho en una defensa casi inconciente.

"eso no es justo… Booth necesita que recuerde... hay muchas cosas que hicimos juntos y que no recuerdo…cosas que él necesita que yo conosca" inquirió, siendo rápidamente interrumpida "es un precio muy bajo, créeme… si Booth tuviera la oportunidad también aceptaría el no recordar… hice mi elección pero tu puedes hacer la tuya… si quieres recordar podras hacerlo… pero conoces muy bien las consecuencias y tienes que querer hacerlo de corazon"

"si me quedo con mis recuerdos… y recupero por completo mi memoria… tu vuelves y yo desaparezco ¿no?" concluyó rápidamente y como respuesta su yo mayor volvió a su lado, besándola en la frente antes de volver a sentarse a su lado, quitandole con ese sensillo movimiento todas las memorias que minutos antes habían estado paseando por su mente "hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer antes si es que quieres recordar… me quedare con nuestras memorias para que puedas disfrutar de nuestros amigos… yo no lo hice demasiado y ahora tenemos una oportunidad de hacerlo… confia en mi"

Aunque tenía miles de preguntas, guardo silencio hasta que el sueño termino por ganarle, sintiendo como el vacio que antes de su desmayo había desaparecido volvia a impregnarla.

Sabia que una vez que volviese a abrir los ojos no volvería a verse a si misma pero el cansancio y la confusión eran demasiado para ella y cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacerse estaba claro que no iba a ser respondida.

El calor en su mano que antes había desaparecido, ahora era confortante, no tenia que estar despierta para saber que Booth estaba junto a ella, él se había sacrificado por ella, dejando su vida para poder ayudarla a recordar aun cuando su yo antiguo parecía no querer hacerlo, llegando hasta el punto de volver a quitarle todas sus memorias cuando comenzó a recordar.

Si verdaderamente su pasado era tan monstruoso como para que ella inconcientemente buscara el reprimirlo, no se esforzaría por recuperarlo, pero tampoco pretendía retener a Booth junto a ella. Lo quería demasiado como para obligarle a jugar a la niñera por toda su vida. Tenia que encontrar una forma de volver a trabajar, volver a ser ella sin sus recuerdos, volverse lo que su antiguo yo deseaba ser: el equilibrio perfecto entre su inocencia de niñez y su conocimiento adquiridos después de años de estudio.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, cuando abrió los ojos la noche ya había llegado. Los monitores seguían fijados a su cuerpo y sentía un picor familiar en la mano por donde entraba el suero que seguramente la estaba estabilizando después de su colapso.

"el doctor dijo que tuviste muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo" le explico suavemente su compañero cuando se percato de que estaba despierta y ella le sonrió mientras le permitía apretar con mas fuerza su agarre "lamento haberte asustado… es solo que… me enoje tanto cuando Roger me llamo diciendo que no estabas"

"Hey, esta bien… fue muy tonto de mi parte salir así nada mas… " le interrumpió colocando su otra mano sobre sus labios, sintiendo un golpe eléctrico con el acercamiento que le obligo a retirarlos rápidamente.

"bien… no es como si no tuviera que agradecerte por ayudarnos con el caso… Vicent dijo que diste con el sospechoso sin ayuda" la alegría de Booth la tomo por sorpresa pero cuando volvió a hablar tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por esconder su esperanza y parecer normal. "¿recordaste algo?"

"bien… solo lo que necesito" dijo esquivamente pero sin mentir ya que recordaba con claridad el encuentro con su yo mayor pero desconocia todo lo que desde la primera amnesia había olvidado y como era de esperarse ante su respuesta, su compañero la quedo mirando extraño. "recuerdo que Hodgins y Zack eran expertos en volver loca a Cam con sus experimentos, también que nos quedamos encerrados en navidad en laboratorio hace tres años…" comenzó a ejemplificar recordando las cosas que Cam y Hodgins le había contado y que había mantenido ocultas a Booth "… también recuerdo que tienes Clowfobia"

Como era de esperarse, su compañero gimió en dolor al escuchar lo ultimo y soltando repentinamente sus manos se puso de pie "eso si que es algo que me hubiera gustado que olvidaras" dijo con cierta diversión mientras se acercaba a la puerta para llamar a la enfermera.

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?" pregunto desde la distancia con evidente nerviosismo y ella retuvo la respiración mientras buscaba la forma más rápida para aparentar saber lo que desconocía.

"claro que recuerdo a mi papá.. y a Russ… también a mamá" dijo lo ultimo con un susurro, sintiendo una apuñalada de dolor en el pecho ante el recuerdo de su abandono. "sabes?... cuando perdí el sentido… pude verla" mintió, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con ella misma.

Booht notando la tristeza que parecía atacar a su compañera mordió el cebo y se acerco a la cama volviendo a tomar sus manos mientras las besaba sin quitarle la vista de encima "hey… eso es bueno… en serio… " le susurro y antes de que los interrumpiera el doctor le escucho preguntar "¿quieres que los llame? Russ y Max han estado preocupado a muerte desde que los olvidaste"

La frase se quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza y las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos mientras respondía las preguntas que el doctor le hacia "¿Dónde nació?" "¿Quiénes eran sus padres?" "¿Cuándo había obtenido su titulo?" y muchas otras preguntas que pudo responder gracias a la información que obtuvo de sus amigos y al navegar por Internet. Ninguna pregunta fue profundamente hacia sus sentimientos o recuerdos de hechos concretos lo que facilito el que le diesen el alta apenas media hora después y confundieran sus lagrimas de angustia con las de felicidad.

Booth desde la esquina de la habitación no le había quitado la vista de encima, sonriendo cada vez más al escuchar sus respuestas y abrazándola con fuerza cuando finalmente el doctor felicito su progreso. Cuando el doctor les dijo que ya no parecía necesario que Booth viviese con ella, ambos se sintieron infelices pero simularon muy bien sus sentimientos y prontamente se encontraron nuevamente en su departamento.

Para su sorpresa, Booth no le había soltado la mano desde que abandonaron su habitación, besándole de vez en cuando la mano que tenia entre las suyas con evidente felicidad. Cuando había llegado al departamento, a duras penas logro zafarse del agarre del agente para que este pudiese llamar a todos para contarle la noticia de su progreso, creyendo fielmente en el veredicto del medico y sin hacerle una interrogación propia. Cuando lo escucho hablar con su padre, un hoyo se genero en su estomago pero cuando le escucho decirles que la viniesen a ver mañana para no tensionar mas su cerebro, se calmo.

Ahora podía entender en cierta forma el porque ella misma no quería volver a ser lo que era si es que su padre había reaparecido sano y salvo después del medio año de abandono que ella recordaba nítidamente y aunque no paso por alto la nula referencia que se hizo a su madre. El miedo de que algo malo pasara con ellos después de que la abandonaran fue fácil de camuflar por la alegría contagiante de Booth sobre su aparente vuelta de memoria.

Ambos omitieron el hecho de que el agente tendría que empacar sus cosas prontamente y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro mientras comían el alimento que él pidió por teléfono para después prepararse para la rutinaria noche de películas que instauraron desde la primera noche que habían estado viviendo juntos.

Booth estaba eligiendo una película para aumentar su conocimiento popular mientras ella preparaba las palomitas en la cocina perdida en sus pensamientos ante la extraña y cariño conducta que su compañero había tomado. No notando la presencia del agente en su espalda hasta que este la tenía rodeada en sus brazos por la cintura, presionándola con fuerza contra su pecho y con el rostro escondido en su cabello a la altura de su oído.

"te extrañe tanto" le dijo con un tono que ella hasta ese minuto no había escuchado y todo su cuerpo reacciono con desconocida famirialidad en torno a él cuando este la giro y reclamo sus labios en un beso apasionado. En su memoria, no recordaba haber besado a nadie que no fuese parte de su familia, hasta Ángela se había tenido que reprimir las ganas de besarla en la mejilla con tal de no confundirla y ahora estaba respondiendo al beso de su compañero, del hombre que se había transformado en el sustituto de imagen paterna, como si llevase una vida haciéndolo.

"tal vez si la llevo" pensó mientras rodeaba con fuerza sus brazos en torno a su cuello dejando que el hombre intensificara el beso hasta dejarla sin aire ni pensamiento. Completamente convencido de que añoraba esto tanto como él.

"sé que pactamos… que decidimos no hacerlo amenos que fuesen celebraciones importantes" le dijo en su oído, con una voz tan ronca que le hizo estremecer "pero creo que estarás conmigo al decir que esto definitivamente hay que celebrarlo"

El si que salio de sus labios no lo reconoció, sobretodo por la desesperación marcada en su tono pero la oportunidad de intentar descubrir que estaba pasando o detenerse y decirle la verdad fue olvidada con el poder que sus grandes manos tenían sobre su cuerpo al bajar por su espalda.

**Su lengua avanzaba por su boca, saboreándolo con pasión, quemándole el pecho mientras sus manos paseaban por su cabello. En su mente, ella des****conocía por completo lo que estaba haciendo y la razón del porque lo dejaba ir tan lejos pero su cuerpo, como siempre, pareció tener el control de ella bajo los efectos de la pasión que la consumía. **

**Cuando él la tomo entre sus brazos para acarrearla hasta su cama sintió como el nerviosismo y el miedo la embriagaban. Para ella, esta era la primera vez que estaría con un hombre. Un hombre que había pasado las dos semanas pasadas siendo su tutor, confidente y mejor amigo. Alguien por quien ella se sentía físicamente atraída pero como un utópico al tener presente la inexistente distancia de edades. Sabía que no se llevaban más que por cinco años hasta tenia las pruebas por su misma declaración de que esta no seria la primera vez que pasaban juntos pero en su mente seguía creyendo que eran más de quince años de diferencia y que definitivamente debía detenerlo antes de que fuese muy tarde. **

**Su conciencia iba y venia mientras la ropa era desechada y sus mejillas hace tiempo que se habían sonrojado nada ****más al ver el escultural pecho de su compañero. Sus manos pasearon, buscando cualquier imperfección en su musculatura y los gemidos que salían de su garganta alentaban aún mas al hombre sobre ella que viajaba por su pecho besándole y lamiéndole cada fibra de su ser. **

**Uno que otro grito de suplica fueron hechos por su conciencia, alegando porque parase la magnifica tortura y confundiéndose entre los gemidos que rogaban por que continuara: él claramente, los escucho a todos de la misma forma y cuando volvió a sus labios para quitarle el aliento con un beso suave y sedante, sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo presionado al suyo, advirtiéndole claramente lo que estaba a punto de pasar. **

**Las lagrimas estuvieron apunto de ****correr por sus mejillas cuando él la inscribió presionándola contra el colchón, pero la suavidad de sus movimientos y la exquisitez de las distintas emociones que en su pecho iban girando le obligó a gritar su nombre mas que alguna detención. "todo este tiempo… tuve que contenerme todo este tiempo al verte sin poder tocarte" le había susurrado, embriagándola con la masculinidad de su voz y la ferocidad con la que iba aumentado su ritmo. **

**El grito por ella casi en el mismo instante en el que sintió su orgasmo y cuando los espasmos dentro de su cuerpo fueron controlables le robo otro beso, quedándose ahí mismo mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento. **

La experiencia se repitió en su mente, jugando con ella casi mil veces mientras cayó la noche pero antes de caer agotada en los brazos de Morfeo lo escucho reír y cambiar de puesto para presionarla contra su pecho con mayor fuerza.

"dios santo… te extrañaba tanto" volvió a repetirle mientras le besaba la frente y ella por instinto, antes de cerrar los ojos le contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios acurrucándose aun mas en su pecho "no te acostumbres… no soy de muchas celebraciones"

Su risa no se hizo esperar y desde la comodidad de su pecho dejo que el cansancio la durmiera, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuese esa noche. En la que había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a la persona que en el fondo sabia que amaba.

Ni siquiera la angustia de haber cometido un error pudo callar la canción armónica que su corazón iba construyendo en torno a él y aunque sabia que después de esa noche, a pesar de tener amnesia o negar sus memorias, nunca volvería a recuperar su inocencia. No pudo evitar dormirse con una sonrisa sincera al sentirse completa y segura.

_**Fin**_


End file.
